smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Numbuh 404
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smurfs Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Numbuh 404 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceSeason101 (Talk) 02:27, October 20, 2011 Hi, Numbuh 404 welcome to the wiki, please post posts like these on my talk page I love reading them! Any way ask me any Smurf related question, I loved to be quized, my friends dont know a lot about Smurfs so I get asked really simple questions like, "who made smurfette" and how. And "how many Smurfs are there" duh smurfette was made by gargamel in the episode the Smurfette, smurfette had black hair and was really nasty then she screwed up and said gargamel was behind it so papa smurf made her nice. ( if you want I can go into more detail like the spell he sang or how many times they said smurfette, I have also memorized the whole episode the script and every thing) (: I'm really nerdy for a middle schooler - swallows Empath: The Luckiest Smurf characters Please STOP editing my Empath: The Luckiest Smurf character pages. Thank you. (VicGeorge2K9 23:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC)) The only thing I'm editing (when I do) is the spacing for paragraphs. I do not change words, sentences, facts, or otherwise. Just spacing so it's easier to read. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 00:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Moxette Aw, she is adorable, is she friends with any Smurfs for example vanity Smurf wink, wink, nudge, nudge! :) sorry I really like vanity Smurf I sorta wrote an essay of him on the Smurfs wiki under the vanity comments ( I think I was still going by Smurf fan 101, then) Thank you, but please work on your writing skills. I can barely understand what you're typing. -_- Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:06, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Congadulations you are second on this wiki, I would love to be second but I'm forth, sigh, but you deserve second,- your friend swallows Categories Could you please stop adding categories to my pages, most of them were wrong, I'd like to note that I am not season 10. B1K3 04:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) "The Legend Of The Wild Smurf" I had to lock up my article to prevent any further unwanted changes, such as having it retitled when I do not wish for it to be retitled. If I unlock the article and you make any unwanted changes to it again, you will be blocked. Fair warning. (VicGeorge2K9 22:33, November 24, 2011 (UTC)) Geez, Vic George, it's not that big of a deal - it's not like I'm changing the title to "Brainy's Big Adventure With Wild" or something. All I'm trying to do is keep title consistency. But if you're getting all protective over it, I'll back off. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 22:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Race Template There is already a template for fanfiction races: Template:Race Infobox. (VicGeorge2K9 01:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC)) Sounds good. :) Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 01:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Respect author's rights I had to put you on a temporary block because you were making edits to the point of causing an edit war that was disrespectful of an author's right. Please DO NOT EVER change my articles like that...or anyone else's! (And yes, IT IS a big deal! People work hard to put such things together. They can appreciate a helping hand in some areas, but where they want things done specificially the way they want it, you DO NOT go beyond that boundary.) (VicGeorge2K9 04:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC)) I'd like to speak with you on the Live chat, please. And another thing - when you block me, at least give me access to my own Smurfin' pages. And another '''thing - how long am I going to be blocked? Normally I'm very patient, but with you... Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 04:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Alignment added to Character Infobox There's a new field added to Template:Character Infobox called Alignment, which is the character's moral alignment: Good, Evil, or Neutral. (VicGeorge2K9 13:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC)) Ooh, fun! Thanks! :D Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 21:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Pictures hi can i call you 404, any way love your " i move like jagger" and "all i do is win" pictures they are awsome just so you know " all i do is win" is my ipad background, love them. keep up the good work 404 - swallows Please make a new message when you leave one on my page, Swallows. And thank you! It's my pleasure to post up new sketches and such. C: Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 06:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi 404, I'm just wondering if you could draw some fan art for Katie,sporty,Hanna. Thanks swallows I'm sure I can do that since it's just about Christmas break. I'll work on them when I can, okay? Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 04:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Canada Cool, have you ever came up here to visit s/he and just to let you know don't come in the winter it is ice cold the coldest weather last year was the 2nd coldest place in the world next to Antarctica, im not kidding.Swallows 03:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC)swallows No, I've never been to Canada before, but I've heard it's nice and quiet in certain regions. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 04:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Smurfs The category description is as follows: "This category features articles about characters that are Smurfs." I had to remove it from two articles that are songs because songs DO NOT qualify as characters. Please make sure you read category descriptions before adding them to articles in the future. Thank you. (VicGeorge2K9 09:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC)) Oh, I thought that category meant "anything under the affiliation of Smurf characters/customs/episodes". Gotcha. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 01:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Comic book character imports Not to be rude, but have you looked at the category description? It says: "This category features articles about '''characters that come exclusively from the Smurfs comic book series and related works such as Johan And Peewit." "Exclusive" means they come ONLY from those particular sources, NOT from both the comic books and the cartoon show. Your Reluctant Dark Knight versions of Gargamel, Clockwork Smurf, Sir Johan, and Peewit DO NOT qualify as being in that category because the original versions have appeared in BOTH the comic books and the cartoon show. So please remove those categories from those articles. Thank you. (VicGeorge2K9 00:29, February 16, 2012 (UTC)) Yes, I read it and didn't fully understand what it meant. Don't assume everyone understands these things - there are people like me who read it and believe that, since it doesn't say anything about the cartoon show, it must be okay to post what I know was in the comic series. Be clear next time so this doesn't happen again. Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:34, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Template:Infobox/Invention and Template:Infobox/Magic Item I've created two more infoboxes for use with both inventions and magic items. They're identical in function with each other. (19:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC)) Cool, thanks! The Golden Girl 19:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) How to draw smurfs I'm perfectly fine with the head, but when I drawn their bodies, they're either too short, tall, fat or slim, could you post a drawing of a normal smurf with all the guide lines (the circles and stuff) visible? Thank you. Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 14:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) This is an existing male Smurf image with guide lines superimposed on it. (Vic George 14:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC)) Thank you Vic. Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 14:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Huh. This actually might be really useful for me - I've been trying to draw this "basic Smurf" for a while and never got it. Maybe now I can. Thanks, Vic! The Golden Girl 04:20, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Block on Smurfs Wiki Your block will be removed in 2 hours. I will let you have your way with the article. But I'm still in charge of the main Smurfs Wiki and I will still be monitoring it. (Vic George 23:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC)) That's fine. Just don't start another war with me is all I ask. The Golden Girl 23:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The one thing that concerns me, when it comes to writing plot summaries for episodes, is balancing out how much detail should be put about what is in the episode, because it can either sound too skimpy, like something you would most likely find in a TV Guide synopsis, or be too detailed and turn out to be more like a written adaptation of the entire plot. From what I've seen of your version, it looks like there isn't much detail and that it needs some expansion. It's also hard to write plot summaries for episodes that one isn't very familiar with, so that can result in more detail, but I try to keep summaries as well balanced as possible.(Vic George 01:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) Mine need expansion? You must be joking because when I checked, your version was lacking detail compared to mine. Whatever. The Golden Girl 01:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC)